fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Reyson/Supports
With Ike C Support *'Ike:' Reyson. *'Reyson:' Oh, Ike. What can I do for you? *'Ike:' I just came to see how things are going. How are you doing? *'Reyson:'Fine. No problems. *'Ike:' No problems? Your face tells me otherwise. *'Reyson:' Well...we herons are optimistic by nature. So it's hard for me to be on a battlefield where the air is thick with negative energy. It's...tiring. But I'm learning to adjust. I hope you'll let me fight beside you to the bitter end. *'Ike:' As long as you take care of yourself, I have no complaints. But isn't there anything I can do to help? Maybe we could have a special supper. Certain foods tend to restore energy. *'Reyson:' That's very kind, but my diet... Heh. It's fairly limited. You know, I used to be disgusted by my thin, frail body. So one time I performed a little experiment. I got all the foods that Tibarn likes—raw meat, cold fish, insects—and ate them. I ate them all. *'Ike:' That doesn't sound good. What happened? *'Reyson:' I stared death in the face for ten days. You've never seen a laguz so green! I guess we herons are just meant to eat fruits and nuts for our entire lives. *'Ike:' ...I can't imagine. Raw meat? You must have been desperate! *'Reyson:' I wanted so much to be like Tibarn. Big body, strong wings... With those features, I felt I could march into Begnion and revenge my brothers all by myself. I got on my knees and prayed to the goddess every night. Asking her for power... But to no avail. *'Ike:' I think I know how you feel... But it's better this way. *'Reyson:' How do you figure? *'Ike:' You get sick from negative energy. Imagine if you tried to hurt someone! You'd lose your lunch! *'Reyson:' Heh. I guess you're right... At one time, I was so angry about my lack of strength, so consumed by despair, that I considered forfeiting my life... But... I'm glad that I am alive. I got to see Leanne because I am alive. *'Ike:' Huh. You surprise me, Reyson. You're stronger than you look. *'Reyson:' If you're talking spiritual strength, I think I'm the best there is! B Support *'Ike:' Reyson! *'Reyson:' I'm here, Ike. *'Reyson:' Do you wish to talk strategy? *'Ike:' Yes. Your participation in the next few battles will be critical... How are you feeling? *'Reyson:' Well...I found that the negative energy isn't so bad when I fly. Even feeling a breeze can be a huge help. I can hold up. Don't worry about me. *'Ike:' You look tired. Exhausted, even. I think I know how King Phoenicis must feel... I'm sorry for pushing you like this. *'Reyson:' Saying so is an insult. I choose to be here. *'Ike:' Look, that's not what I meant... I apologize. I know that you hate having people fuss over you. It's just-- *'Reyson:' Ike? Be quiet. If you were anyone else, I'd punch you in the nose and make you be quiet. *'Ike:' Whoa, easy, Reyson! That's not necessary! And hey... I didn't think that herons could attack. *'Reyson:' ...I know how to punch! Although... *'Ike:' Yes? *'Reyson:' I suffer more damage than my target. *'Ike:' What?! *'Reyson:' When I bashed Duke Tanas's face, he only suffered a bloody nose, but it cracked the bones in the back of my hand. *'Ike:' Holy... *'Reyson:' Indeed. *'Ike:' ...But it felt good, right? *'Reyson:' Oh, yeah. A Support *'Ike:' Reyson? How are you holding up? You look like death warmed over. *'Reyson:' I know, Ike! Believe me, I know that better than anyone. But, please. Let me do this. Let me fight to the end. *'Ike:' Well, all right. But I don't want you dropping dead the minute this war is over! *'Reyson:' My body should return to normal once the medallion settles down... Don't worry. My will is still strong. I have to confront Ashnard. I have to discover the truth. *'Ike:' I'll help you with that, Reyson. *'Reyson:' I told you not to treat me spec-- *'Ike:' And I need you to help me, too. *'Reyson:' ...R-really? *'Ike:' We each possess unique powers. If we combine our might, it will lead to victory in future battles. *'Reyson:' I see... Very well. I appreciate your help. *'Ike:' Hang in there, Reyson. The end is in sight. With Tormod C Support *'Tormod:' Mighty prince of the heron clan! *'Reyson:' Yes, I am Reyson. Who are you? *'Tormod:' I'm Tormod. I was hoping to ask you something. *'Reyson:' I apologize—you caught me off guard. What do you require? *'Tormod:' That song of yours...does it work on everything? *'Reyson:' You mean the chant? *'Tormod:' Yes, whatever it was that made that drab forest bloom with color. *'Reyson:' You speak of the galdr, the seid magic. What of it? *'Tormod:' Would you please sing it for all of us? *'Reyson:' All of you? *'Tormod:' Yes... For my laguz friends back in Grann Desert. *'Reyson:' So you're the leader of the laguz liberation force. But you're...not much older than a child. *'Tormod:' Do you have a problem with that? *'Reyson:' No problem at all. It's just...ever since I heard whispers of a beorc fighting to free the Begnion slaves, I wondered what manner of man he was. You're...different than I had envisioned. *'Tormod:' So I'm young? So what! It doesn't make what I'm doing any less important. So...are you going to help us or not? *'Reyson:' I'll gladly lend whatever support I can give you, but... What would you have me do? *'Tormod:' I knew you'd come through! Hmm, let's see... Oh, wait... *'Reyson:' What is it? *'Tormod:' I'm not quite ready, yet. The time isn't right. I'd like to talk to you about it more in detail, so please allow me to come back later when I have more time! See you later! *'Reyson:' Beorc children are so restless. B Support *'Tormod:' Hello there, great prince of the heron! *'Reyson:' Please call me Reyson. *'Tormod:' Are you sure? All right, Reyson it is. Can you spare a moment? *'Reyson:' Certainly. This is about chanting for your laguz friends, isn't it? *'Tormod:' That's right! You remembered! *'Reyson:' Why don't you tell me more about what you have in mind? *'Tormod:' Well, I was hoping you would...you know... use your magic chant to transform all that sand into soil. *'Reyson:' Sand into soil? *'Tormod:' Exactly! Rich, fertile soil that will yield a bountiful harvest. We'll build our village there. *'Reyson:' That is...utterly absurd! *'Tormod:' Hmmm, he sure stormed off in a huff. For someone that has such kind-looking eyes, he sure has a short temper. A Support *'Tormod:' Please, Reyson! You've got to help! *'Reyson:' ... *'Tormod:' I know you can do it! I'm...begging you. *'Reyson:' I'm sorry. I can't. *'Tormod:' Is it because we're poor? Is that why you won't help us? *'Reyson:' Are you suggesting that I'm only willing to help the rich?! *'Tormod:' No...I mean... It was just incredible how you forgave the apostle like that and breathed new life back into the forest. *'Reyson:' That was only possible under very special circumstances. *'Tormod:' Why? I don't get it. *'Reyson:' It was Serenes Forest. For my people, there is no more sacred a place. And the galdr I chanted was a part of an ancient clan ritual performed on a very holy altar. Most importantly, my seid magic succeeded because Leanne was by my side. That galdr holds little force when I chant it alone. *'Tormod:' Then all we need is Leanne! *'Reyson:' You're not very quick, are you? Even if both of us chanted the galdr until we collapsed from exhaustion, there's no way we could turn sand into soil. Even if the desert was a fertile valley eons ago, I don't have the power to restore it. Have I made myself clear? *'Tormod:' Hmmpph... *'Reyson:' What need do you have for such magic? Ike has told me that you are now under the protection of the apostle. *'Tormod:' The apostle said she would do something about the slavery of the laguz. But the laguz still live among the beorc. It's bound to cause hard feelings. Think about it. Even if the apostle frees the laguz, the average beorc will still loathe them. I just don't want to see my friends live under a cloud of hatred, fearing for their lives. *'Reyson:' Beorc and laguz living in harmony? It's hard to imagine that. *'Tormod:' That's why I wanted you to do something about the desert. If I could build a village for the laguz there, they'd be able to get a fresh start. *'Reyson:' This may be a long way off, but if Serenes Forest returns to our control, would you like to come live with us there? *'Tormod:' Are you sure!? *'Reyson:' Of course. *'Tormod:' This is...unbelievable news! Everyone will be ecstatic! *'Reyson:' You should know that hunting animals for food is forbidden in the sacred forest. *'Tormod:' It is? Then how will we eat? *'Reyson:' Fresh stream water is plentiful, and there are more than enough nuts and berries. *'Tormod:' But many of my friends are from the great beast tribes—they eat meat! *'Reyson:' They'll have to get used to it. *'Tormod:' I will talk to everyone. But they might decide the desert is fine with them. They do love eating meat! With Tanith C Support *'Tanith:' Do you have a moment, Prince Reyson? *'Reyson:' Oh, you're the apostle's... *'Tanith:' Yes, Your Highness. My name is Tanith, and I lead Begnion's holy guard of pegasus knights. *'Reyson:' What brings you here? *'Tanith:' I wanted to let you know that the apostle has ordered me to keep you safe. She is quite sincere in her desire to help. *'Reyson:' She seeks redemption for what happened all those years ago, does she? I have no need for bodyguards. I can protect myself. *'Tanith:' I mean no disrespect, Your Highness, but even the youngest child in Begnion knows the heron clan abhors fighting. If you refuse to fight, how will you protect yourself? *'Reyson:' That is my own concern. Not yours. *'Tanith:' I beg to differ. I am under imperial orders. I cannot abandon my duty, and so your safety is very much my concern. *'Reyson:' Your beorc orders do not affect me. I have wasted enough time with you. Now excuse me. *'Tanith:' His body seems so frail, but his will is strong. He's not going to make it easy for me to protect him. What am I to do? B Support *'Tanith:' Your Highness. *'Reyson:' Tanith. *'Tanith:' It looks like you've healed quite nicely from that wound you sustained in our last battle. *'Reyson:' ... *'Tanith:' I don't mean to sound disrespectful, Your Highness, but I feel it's reckless for you to join us on the battlefield. Several soldiers from my retinue have complained that, when they try to protect you, you charge headlong into danger. Please, stay out of harm's way and allow us to guard you. Your behavior endangers us all. *'Reyson:' I will remain on the battlefield until Commander Ike tells me he no longer has need of my powers. No one else may command me. *'Tanith:' But, Your Highness--! *'Reyson:' That having been said, I appreciate your concern. But again, I need no bodyguards. Now stop following me! *'Tanith:' ...If it weren't for that imperial order, he'd need a bodyguard to protect him from ME. A Support *'Tanith:' Your Highness. I owe you my thanks. Your songs saved my life the other day. *'Reyson:' I am glad you are safe. I have never seen your pegasus balk before an enemy. She usually moves so swiftly. *'Tanith:' We've been fighting so hard lately. I think she must have been exhausted. She didn't want to let me down... If you had not sung your galdr then... I don't like to think what could have happened—to her or to me. Again, I thank you, Your Highness. *'Reyson:' Do you still think I am of no value because I do not fight? *'Tanith:' No, Your Highness. I hadn't realized how valuable you could be. I was arrogant, and I was wrong. To think I'd intended to protect you, and yet you wound up saving me. I have dishonored Begnion. *'Reyson:' It does not matter. As long as you understand that I need no protection. *'Tanith:' No, it matters quite a bit. I'm in over my head. I cannot remain here, not after this humiliation. I return at once to Begnion. There, I shall await the judgment of the apostle. *'Reyson:' You jest! It was a minor tactical error. You needn't abandon us for-- *'Tanith:' No... Dishonorable discharge is the only path left for me... The apostle charged me with a task, and I have failed her. *'Reyson:' If you will not listen to reason, then I see only one recourse. I appoint you as my escort. You have fulfilled your apostle's orders. *'Tanith:' But, Your Highness, I have already seen that I will be nothing but a burden to you. How can I protect you? *'Reyson:' I will protect you. We will protect one another. Remain here, and fulfill your duty. *'Tanith:' Your Highness, I would be pleased to accept your appointment. I have misjudged you once. I swear I shall not do it again. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports